The Fae
= The Fae = "While childish song and rhyme certainly provides a whimsical glimpse of the fair folk, it does little to illustrate just how archaic, powerful, and oftentimes duplicitous the Fae can truly be. They hail from a timeless age, with some records of their activity on Tear predating even the ancient city-state of Theddespari. Little is known about their motivations (if any), and those that spend too much time in pursuit of them routinely go missing. They can take a myriad of forms, and posses a mastery over the magical arts that puts to shame even the most accomplished of magi. Thankfully, Iron is remarkably effective against the Fae and their kin, but heed this: if you are foolish enough to strike a deal with the Fair Folk, even iron will not save you, should you break your word." From the Notes of Ambassador Archmagus Gomadawn of the Celestine Empire 2120c - 5r = Rumors = = (pssst'!! PC's! Go nuts!) = * Coriander is absolutely not a good Fae. Coriander is absolutely not a bad Fae. * Tarques smells like Sour milk (BECAUSE OF BRIAR) * Filcher did it. * RIP FILCHER * Clorifindel will grant you a magic wish if you drink her blood. * Gomadawn once plucked a hair from the head of Jinx, I wonder what ever happened to that? * Briar has sticky, smelly tar leaking from his eyes and mouth, which NEVER washes out if it gets on you and stains your skin like a gross bruise! * Tarques likes to trick completely innocent and guilt-free beings by playing games with them, games which are NOT fun and usually make you smelly and gross!! * Briar claims to avoid other fae, but then he is always around in the background being annoying! * Filcher (once) had beautiful hair made of various yarns which always appears slightly damp. Don't ask him about the dampness though! It's apparently a sore subject, * Clorifindil wears a lot of flouncy soft stuff and likes to turn into a bird, as well as random small creatures, though she prefers the birds, even though it is obvious to everyone that the unwinged are far more interesting and talented. * Jinx owes Tarques a race among the tree tops to settle the immortal question, 'who is quicker, a cat, or a bigger cat?' * Clorfindil is the most dangerous of the fae because of her shiny and charming approach. Her vicious interior never reveals itself until her prey is already trapped. * Clorifindil is the most beloved and kindly of the Fae, especially when it comes to humans and Effendal, and if you believe otherwise it is because you are likely sheltered or a liar. Or both. * Many in Solace have learned that Tarques is not bound by her agreements, and should not be trusted to keep her word. * Many in Solace have learned that Tarques is irrevocably bound by her agreements, and should always be trusted to keep her word. * Sometimes Clorifindil awakens in places with no memory of how she got there. * Agreements made with the fae are tricky unless you are extremely careful with your wording and are sure to include multiple clauses to the agreement. Mortals are notoriously bad at this. * Fae, like many beasts of low intelligence, have discovered that doors are hard. * Magpie has invented all edible pockets, including: burritos, hot pockets, ravioli, pizza pockets, and toaster strudel Notable Fae of Tear Edit * Briar - Matted Hair with black marking around the eyes, a silver face, and curling black ram horns. Has a notable distaste for most Other Fae. Helped the Mages of Theddespari to create, and the Returned of Solace to dismantle, "the Hourglass." Never seen during the day, and has a tendency to avoid both town, and large numbers of people. * Caslagh * Coriander - seems to have a deep connection to Nature and the Seasons. * Clorifindil - Claims to be a "Faery Good-Mother" for various beings over the years, usually attaching to them at birth or during their childhood. Has a love of small creatures and a particular fondness for birds, even allowing a bird named 'Frederic' to make his home in her fluffy, white/pink hair. Exhibits a fierce love for her charges, one of whom is a citizen of Solace named 'Juniper.' Has a fondness for sweet things as well as a noticeable temper. * Deetrius * Diplo - fae with two thin black horns justting from the sides of her hear, seen recently assisting Briar in reassembling the Psyche of the Fae, Nadika. * Enigma - Takes the Form of a blue Cat. Also been known to go by the name "Jinx." * Ellie * Filcher - Fae suffering from an old injury, he is rarely seen near town. It is believed that he greatly fears and mistrusts mortal creatures. Also, he is dead * Inexo - Fae masquerading as a Demon that was recently Killed by the returned of Solace. Some tales say that Inexo was actually a Demon who took the Aspect of a Fae inside of her after she killed the original Fae. * Magpie * “Pockets” * Nadika - Fae dressed in green robes with tangles of black hair. Recently reported to have become much more active since her shattered psyche was rebuilt with the aid of Briar, Diplo, and several of the returned. Seems to be FIERCELY protective of the Coatl, and extremely upset with Briar, Grabbing him by the ear, and pulling him off into the woods. * Rum * Tamlyn * Tarques - Little is known about this purple-and-blue haired fae, though she seems to have an intense dislike for Briar. (like, way more then other fae) She sometimes appears as a blue squirrel. * Wyld - "Doors are hard." There's something odd about this fae, who seems especially derpy, even for a fae. * Yaht'Zuula - A huge hulking beast of a Fae, with a maw bristling full of teeth. Two Large Horns stick up like spears over over Shaggy Head. Last seen Severely wounded in the mists near Frey. * Yashe * Tricksee has been on walk about because of upsetting news from the full fae. She is a rat fae pirate and she doesn’t share her history openly.